


Alright

by Meloncholor



Series: Arcana Thirst [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, She's little and he's big and thats just how I roll babey, Smut, This felt like it took me years lol, am i going to give you exactly what you expect?, damn straight, have you seen the trope before?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloncholor/pseuds/Meloncholor
Summary: Muriel gets the courage to visit Lillian.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: Arcana Thirst [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482008
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Alright

Muriel faced the door to Lillian’s room with a pensive stare. His fisted hands were trembling, trying to memorize the grains of the woodwork instead of thinking about why he was actually here. It was very late, so late in fact that not a single palace guard had noticed him slip out of his room and meander down the wide hallways in search of Lillian’s special corner of the palace. He doesn’t know why he’s here. Well,  _ he _ knows why he’s here, but he’s not sure she’ll want him here. He doesn’t want to be here, but he knocks, loud enough for it to echo down the hall. He’s already sweating when the first second passes, and by the time the fourth second comes and goes he’s ready to just run. She can blame the sound on the wind or ghosts or what have you. As soon as he takes a step back, the lock clicks and the door swings open to a tired Lillian standing on the other side. Her hair is tied in a large blood orange knot at the top of her head. Her nightgown is loosely draped over her body, dragging a little along the floor.

“Oh,” She yawned, “Hi Muriel.” He expected to be yelled at, or immediately turned away at the least. It would be a lot easier for him to digest, but ocean green eyes are staring at him without a hint of contempt.

“C-can I come in?” He mutters. Her round cheeks go a ripe tomato red before she nods with a wordless gesture to enter.

Her room is quartered by a large window overlooking the palace gardens and it filtered a steady stream of moonlight, tinting everything a soft white-blue. Lily shuts the door behind him. “Are you alright?” The small woman finally asks as she sits down on the bed. Muriel fidgets in the center of the room, feeling like he was taking up more space than he was.

“Y-yes,” He answers insincerely. “I’m fine.” The room swallows his words in the silence, making him sound much smaller than he really was.

With a thoughtful hum, she nods and averts her eyes to the sheets. He watches her with fearful rapture, and despite him initiating this, he was at the extent of her whims. Her delicate fingers splay in the soft comforter beside her. “Come sit then.” She whispers, and when she looks up to him again her smile is soft.

The intensity of her assuring gaze pulls up a lump in his throat and he nods too eagerly. It feels like days before his weight dips the fluffy mattress and she slides up close to him so that she was innocently curled up against his side. Muriel relaxed into her touch, breathing sharply through his nose, steadying his frayed nerves. 

“Now,” She starts, into the thin fabric of his pajamas, “What did you want to talk about?” She asks with a squeaky yawn.

Muriel clenches his fist and scrunches his eyes tight, willing the words from the pit of his stomach, swirling like a thunderstorm. She lets him think, nuzzling her warm cheek into the meat of his shoulder. “I--” he takes another short breath and prays for whatever strength he had in him. She was always so patient, so loving. It makes him hurt that he can’t say the damn words. “I want...you.” He blurts and immediately goes rigid, cheeks flushing bright pink. Lillian sits up abruptly and her eyes search his face for clarification.

“What did you say?” It’s breathless but curious as if she’d just heard one of Asra’s famous love readings. He refuses to meet the hopeful look in her eyes, training them on the wall in front of him. It’s silent for another moment before she rests her hand on his forearm. “Muriel?” she pleads.

It touches something deep in his chest and it loosens his nerves enough for him to speak. “I...want you, Lillian.” He blurts, “Is that okay?” he loosened his tight fists and lowered his shoulders. Small, tender fingers cupped his chin and gently forced him to face her.

“This is new,” She giggles, “Are you sure you’re alright?” She’s positively beaming up at him, radiating warmth like the noonday sun. Muriel leans down to press his forehead against hers, cycling even more of her heat back into him.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” He whispers, “I-is that okay?” He finally manages to meet her gaze, holding it as every nerve in his body was burning to move.

She nods and just like that Lily connects their lips in a chaste kiss. Every nerve that had been screaming at him to make himself scarce went silent so that every sense he had was firmly on her. Without thinking he wraps both his hands around her small waist, melting into her touch like he’d been waiting for it for his whole life.

He’s the first to deepen it, using his grip on her hips as a guide to pull her closer, peeking his tongue along the seam of her lips. She gasps as she’s pulled flush against him, their kiss becoming frantic and desperate. She’s pulled into his lap and his hands are wandering across the silk nightgown, afraid that his own nerves will cut him short before he can experience her. She giggles against his lips and he can feel her smile as she struggles to straddle his large legs. Instead of moving so she was draped over the side of one, with her behind pressed firmly into his crotch.

She doesn’t move too quickly as not to spook him, but flows with his wants, letting him lavish over her at his own pace. And lavish her he did, exploring as much as he could through the silken garments of her nightgown. Her hands traced the lines of his muscles up from his arms to lace into his hair, pushing the darks locks out of his face.

His hands drift low enough to touch the soft skin of her outer thigh and grip tight, reveling in the feeling of her flesh between his fingers. She gasps, and he takes the lapse in the kiss as an opportunity to drop his lips to the junction of her neck, suckling a hickey into the first point he could get his lips around. Emboldened by the soft and delicious sounds she was making, the hand on her thigh slid upward, pushing away the cloth of her dress. It found purchase again on the curve of her hip, once he could feel the thin string of her underwear.

He pulled back then, causing her to pitifully whine. His moss-green eyes were burning into the seafoam of hers and he spoke, breathless, “Is this still alright?”

She nodded again, and giggled, “Yes, this is still alright.” His red blush went deeper, and he connected their lips again, letting a finger slip beneath the string. Her hands lower to his chest, winding their way underneath his robe to trace her fingers across the broad planes of muscle. His hands are slow and methodical as they follow the lace and silk of the undergarments to its tie, working at it with desperate fingers until it falls loose. Lily hums appreciatively as the panties fall away from her skin, and a nervous Muriel carefully slides his hand in her inner thighs, gently spreading her legs apart.

She obliged him, letting her one leg fall away from his lap allow him to pull off the remainder of her underwear, and slip a single finger along the seam of her lips. She gasped into the kiss, bucking her hips against the feeling of his fingers as they explored their new territory. It was already slick, and his thick fingers found an easy rhythm sliding over her. He cataloged each of her moans, modifying his movements in response to her reactions. That is until she reached down and grabbed hold of his wrist. He panicked, ready to jerk back his hand if need be, but she kept a firm grip as she guided him to a more,  _ advantageous  _ spot. Their kiss had broken, instead, she opted to pant breathlessly into the crook of his neck, small incoherent pleas for him to continue. He was slow, but she held both their hands there as he moved his fingers until he hit  _ just _ the right spot and she keened, spreading her legs and bucking her hips forward. She borrowed her face deeper into the crook of his neck, bracing herself against the solid planes of his chest as he tentatively tried to find the spot again.

But her hand stopped him. She once again grabbed hold of his wrist, and he looked down to gauge her reaction again. She was looking deep into his eyes, searching his face with lust-blown pupils. Her free hand cupped his cheek and pulled him into another kiss and he gladly obliged her, his dripping hand falling away from her flower to grip her hips.

She pulls them back or rather guides him down so that he hovered over her on the bed. Wanton hands slid to the hem of his shirt (as far as she could reach) and surprisingly, Muriel took the hint. He sat up and pulled his shirt free from his body, and the moment of reprieve made his senses come back to him, realizing the position they were  _ about _ to be in made him go red from his cheeks to his shoulders. In a squeaky voice uncharacteristic of a man of his size he whispers again, “I-is this alright?” 

She giggles, despite herself. “Yes, Muriel,” she sits up on her knees and runs her hands across the planes of his chest, winding her touch over his skin, “This is alright.” He nods, almost imperceptibly, and leans back in for another sweltering kiss. 

She’s pushed flush against the mattress and he hovered over her, continuing to plant soft kisses across her cheeks. Through her furious giggles she manages to huskily whisper, “Are you going to leave those on, or…?” She punctuates with a sultry laugh as her fingers dance on the hem of his pants. She delights as he goes red again, his lips freezing on her round cheek.

“Oh, um, r-right.” he stammers and slowly sits back up. He’s keen on avoiding her gaze as his hands go to his hips and he shimmies down his underwear and pants in one swoop. 

His cock hangs thick and heavy between large thighs, and Lily’s mouth waters despite herself. She squeezed her thighs together as he tossed the garment away, her lower lips wanting for friction. She scrambled to be free of her dress, tossing it into the pile beside the bed, exposing her breasts to the cool night air.

He leans back down and hovers over her for a moment, taking in their nakedness. One of his hands trace along the curve of her ribs to her breastbone and she can feel the heat of his cock pressing against her inner thigh. He flattens his hand over her bare breast, causing her to gasp. Her hands cup his face and she pulls him down so that they were flush against each other as they kissed.

With a shift in his thighs, Muriel positions himself at her entrance, the leaking head of his cock sliding effortlessly against her soft folds. His large hands grip her hips, and with a frantic push of her hips, he slips in unexpectedly. They both gasp, and his fingers dig into her skin with his restraint as he pushes himself to the hilt, slotting them both together. 

His head is pressed firmly into the crook of her neck as she gasped and fluttered around him, trying to regain her composure. He set a slow pace, as to not overwhelm her further but every pulse of his hips he strained against his wanton need to pound senselessly. She clawed into his back as his painfully slowed pace dug deeper. She begged for him to move, to push harder and he obliged.

“Lillian, I-I…” He stammers as his heavy hips stutter and thrust wildly. He completely loses control and lets himself  _ feel _ tipping over the edge with feeling. Intoxicated by the sound of her breathless moans climbing ever higher, he finally pulls out and finishes, spilling hot and heavily across her stomach. He’s breathing heavily into the crook of her neck and with only the whisper of her name on his lips, he reaches a large hand between them and replaces his cock with his fingers inside of her. He sets a brutal pace, curling his fingers just so until she too topples over the edge, spilling her juices over the bedsheets.

He falls over on her side, curling against her smaller form, seeking warmth. “That was, alright.” He whispers.

“Yes, it was  _ very _ alright.” She laughs and laces a hand through his hair, detangling the soft, dark waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, it's felt like decades since i added to this series, but hey, I'm here. Leave a comment if you like, if you don't or if you just want to call me a fake gamer girl.


End file.
